Camping
by The-Greatest-Princess-Kai
Summary: [Dir En Grey] The group goes camping. Little do they know that it will be hell in a basket
1. Chapter 1

"…So in other words we're going camping." Kaoru said

The members of Diru just stared at him, or what Kaoru though of as staring. Kyo was sleeping, Toshiya was doing his makeup, Die was poking Shinya and Shinya was thinking of ways to kill Die. They all seemed unfazed before it hit them like a ton of bricks, except for Kyo who was asleep. Toshiya was the first to react.

"WHAT?" Toshiya asked

"We're going camping." Kaoru repeated as if it was the simplest thing ever

"In the woods, with no electricity, and bugs, and animals, and FRESH AIR?" Toshiya asked as if Kaoru was crazy

"I actually think that it would be a good idea if we went camping. It would be a chance to bond with each other." Shinya said

"I AGREE COMPLELTY WITH SHINYA!" Die said a little to loudly

"Okay, I have the right to say whether or not Kyo agrees because he's sleeping, and I say he's coming so it's official. We're going camping." Kaoru said, he saw Toshiya opening his mouth to complain "Yoshiki say we all have to go unless you want to be dropped." He then saw Toshiya's mouth close.

"Wait…What's going on?" Great Kyo had woken up.

"We're going camping." Kaoru said knowing that Kyo was going to try and fight

"Why?" Kyo asked

"Team bonding." Kaoru said

"Fuck, we don't need to bond we all now each other to damn well. Like this morning I was walking past your apartment and I know you and Toshiya bond all to well." Kyo said

"What's Shinya's favorite color?" Kaoru asked unfazed by Kyo's comment about him and Toshiya

"Umm…uhh…. aahh…FUCK YOU!" Kyo said flicking Kaoru off

"Exactly. Now any dumb remarks that you all need to make." Kaoru asked seeing Toshiya raise his hand

"Will there be plugs there?" Toshiya asked

"Okay then, meet me here at 6:00 am sharp." Kaoru said before turning around and leaving

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Die was at his apartment packing his bags. He stared at the stuff that he had. Five shirts, Four pairs of jeans, two pairs of shoes and an assortment of items. Among them were, an Ipod, a picture of Shinya, a thing of aspirin, no underwear.

"Now what am I missing?" Die asked himself "Oh right condoms and lube. Operation: Make Shinya mine will be worth this damn camping trip." Die said completely ignoring the fact the he didn't have underwear.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Shinya was packing his things, he was pretty sure that him and Kaoru were the only one's packing normal things.

"I hope I get to share a tent with Die-kun, maybe I'll be able to tell him how I feel." Shinya said blushing, ignoreing the fact that Miyu need to take a walk.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Toshiya thought he packed pretty well. He had even packed a battery-powered blow dryer along with other things that were completely unnecessary. He also had highheels, lots of them.

"Totchi, are you sure you need to pack all of these things?" Kaoru asked staring at the stuff that Toshiya had packed

"This is just the necessary stuff." Toshiya said

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kyo wasn't packing. Kyo was laying on his bed, asleep. Normally he would be packing, but fuck packing, he'll do it when he wakes up

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Alright is everyone here?" Kaoru asked as if he was conducting a fieldtrip with a bunch of seven year olds.

"Yes we're all here now lets get this damn thing over with." Kyo said glaring at Kaoru

"Toshiya are you sure those are the right shoes?" Shinya asked Toshiya who was wearing ten-inch heals.

"These are fine." Toshiya said smiling

"This is going to be hell in a basket." Was all Kaoru said before driving off to the camping grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the camping ground was horrible, Toshiya was rambling about some sort of make up to Shinya, Shinya was talking to Toshiya about Miyu, Die was thinking of ways to make Shinya stay in the tent with him, and as usual Kyo was asleep. That wasn't the worst part. Kyo had to wake up and open his mouth

"Are we there yet?" Kyo asked

"No." Kaoru said

"Now?" Kyo asked

"No" Kaoru said

"Now?" Kyo asked

"Yes." Kaoru said

"Really?" Toshiya asked getting his hopes up high

"No." Die said realizing his bands mates ignorance.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When the finally arrived to the camping ground the went to take a look around. Kyo had found lots and lots of lizards, which for some odd reason the started to climb n his and cling to him. Thus causing Kyo to call himself he Lizard King. Toshiya was looking for a plug somewhere so he could charge his cell phone. Die was trying to figure out where the perfect spot for him and Shinya to share their tent was. Shinya was thinking when he asked Toshiya a question.

"Totchi, do you wanna go down to the lake with me? I'm gonna take a bath and I need someone to keep watch." Shinya asked

"Sure, people cower at the site of me." Toshiya said before following Shinya to the lake.

Die stood there registering what had just happened. Shinya+lake+bathing+ A Naked Shinya which equaled a happy Die

"I gotta go pee" Was all Die said before hurrying off to the lake

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"He just ignores and teases me. He doesn't care about my feelings." Shinya said to Toshiya sinking into the water.

"Maybe he's just being shy." Toshiya said looking around

"Him, shy, yea right. I doesn't like me Toshiya." Shinya said

"Maybe he does, remember, when he first met you, her thought you were a girl and harbored a small crush on you. Maybe he still likes you." Toshiya said

"He likes girls, Totchi, he likes girls." Shinya said with a sigh

"Maybe he's bi." Toshiya said

"He's as staright as a plank of wood." Shinya said

"And your as straight as a rainbow, so you're a perfect match." Toshiya said

"Totchi, I have a question for you." Shinya said

"Yea, what?" Toshiya said

"When you were a baby. Did your mom drop you on your heard?" Shinya asked

"Maybe." Toshiya said smiling like a moron

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Die was listening intently on the conversation. Shinya liked him,but Shinya hated him. So did Shinya like or hate him. Much to Die's distaste he let out a groan of confusion. He could only hope that Toshiya and Shinya didn't hear him. He held his breath, when nothing happened he smiled. So Shinya liked him, this wasn't going to beso bad after all.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Is everyone here? We're going to choose who shares a tent with who." Kaoru said "Shinya you'll be with…"


	3. Chapter 3

"WAIT WAIT, Kaoru, I have to have a tent by myself cause the lizards are anti-social." Kyo said interrupting Kaoru

"Fine fine, what ever. So then Shinya you're rooming with Die." Kaoru said

"Ano… leader-sama…I don't…uumm" Shinya started but Die cut him off

"Alright leader-sama. We'll share a tent together." Die said before dragging Shinya off to their tent.

"Die-san, are you sure you want to share a tent with me. I mean you'd probably like to share with Kaoru." Shinya said looking

"Nonsense. You're my best friend Shin-chan." Die said

"Oh." Shinya said, he was just a friend in his eyes.

"KYO GET YOUR DAMN LIZARDS OFF ME!" Toshiya screamed loudly

"It's not my fault they need to destroy you." Kyo said chasing after Toshiya throwing lizards at him

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They were sitting around the fire Kyo was, attempting, to tell a scary story, and failing badly at it. He was rambling on about the Lizard King and his battle with the squirrels and his allies the kangaroo rats that betrayed him. Everything that Kyo said was completely stupid and should never be repeated again. Because Kyo's story was dumb enough, everyone was now 10 dumber.

"Kyo your story is stupid." Toshiya said

"You try telling a better story." Kyo said rolling his eyes.

"Fine then, I will." Toshiya had said

Toshiya's was just as dumb if not, dumber. His story was about a girl who kept getting these letters of misfortune and wouldn't send chain letters so all of these bad things were happening, like she had to wear white for an entire week cause all of her other clothes were dirty. His story was horrible

"And when she opened her closet, it was filled with pink and orange knock off." Toshiya said actually screaming at his own bad story

"Moron." Die said shaking his head

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Die was in his tent, listening to Shinya breath. His breath was steady and long. If possible Die wanted to stay like this forever. Well not in a tent of course.

"Hey Shin-chan, are you awake?" Die asked seeing that Shinya was asleep he continued "Have you ever felt so strongly about some one that you would tease them, and say mean things just to get their attention. I've done it a lot, but I recently found out that the person I like likes me back. But I don't know what I should say to them, they ignore anything I say cause the always assume that it's mean. But I'm really just complimenting then. But they ignore me. What should I do Shin-chan"

Unknown to Die though, Shinya was awake, listening to everything that he said. Shinya could feel tears running down his cheeks but he didn't know how to stop them. They just kept coming. So Shinya spent the night listening to Die talk about the person he loves, eventually crying himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinya had been in the stupid hole for thirty minutes. Thirty whole minutes, do you know what that means to someone like Shinya. Now if it was Toshiya eh would've been complaining about being there for an eternity. Kyo would've been asleep, and it was also a well know fact that Kyo had been here, cause he knew that Kyo dug this hole.

"SSSHHHIIINNNYYYAAA" A voice called out, Shinya recognized it as Die

Shinya contemplated on what he should do, should he say that he's in the hole, or leave Die worrying about him.

"O, Shin-chan where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you. It's my fault you got lost. I should've kept in eye on you." Die said. "You know, I've been thinking, about this person I have a crush on. They're really smart and kind and their the prettiest thing you'll ever see in you life." Die said causing Shinya to grimace from his hole. "And if you can hear me right now, I just want you to know that the person…the person…" Die had to say it he just had to say it. "The person is you." Die said.

Shinya sat in his hole for a moment, the person Die talked about last night was him. Shinya was the person Die liked, but….Die was straight wasn't he.

"Die-kun." Shinya said it was almost a whisper but he made sure Die could hear him "Die-kun I'm here, in this god forsaken hole" Shinya said.

Die walked over to the hole and looked in it and sure enough their was Shinya. "Shin-chan, are you okay." Die asked staring at the boy in the hole.

"Yea, I'm okay Die-kun." Shinya said.

Die was shocked Shinya never called him Die-kun, ever. "Did you hear what I said?" Die asked praying to God that Shinya didn't cause if he did and Shinya didn't like him their friendship would be over.

"Hai." Shinya said not looking at Die

"Here." Die held out his hand to Shinya to pull him out

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They were quiet the entire night. No one suspected anything wrong, well maybe they thought something was wrong with Die but that's another story. When it came time for lights out everyone said their good nights and went to sleep, except for Die and Shinya. Neither talked to each other that night. The silence scared Die. Shinya hadn't said anything about his confession. Shinya didn't want to say anything to Die. He couldn't tell Die that he loved him. He didn't know why but he couldn't

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They were swimming. Today Kaoru planned swimming. Why? The world may never know. They all just assumed it was a chance to see Toshiya with out shirt on. Kyo was attacking the fish in the lake screaming 'Die Fish Die' and Shinya was sitting on the sidelines.

"Hey Shinya." Die said sitting next to him only to get a nod of acknowledgement. "You know what?" Die asked

"What?" Shinya said meekly only to recive a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinya had been in the stupid hole for thirty minutes. Thirty whole minutes, do you know what that means to someone like Shinya. Now if it was Toshiya eh would've been complaining about being there for an eternity. Kyo would've been asleep, and it was also a well know fact that Kyo had been here, cause he knew that Kyo dug this hole.

"SSSHHHIIINNNYYYAAA" A voice called out, Shinya recognized it as Die

Shinya contemplated on what he should do, should he say that he's in the hole, or leave Die worrying about him.

"O, Shin-chan where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you. It's my fault you got lost. I should've kept in eye on you." Die said. "You know, I've been thinking, about this person I have a crush on. They're really smart and kind and their the prettiest thing you'll ever see in you life." Die said causing Shinya to grimace from his hole. "And if you can hear me right now, I just want you to know that the person…the person…" Die had to say it he just had to say it. "The person is you." Die said.

Shinya sat in his hole for a moment, the person Die talked about last night was him. Shinya was the person Die liked, but….Die was straight wasn't he.

"Die-kun." Shinya said it was almost a whisper but he made sure Die could hear him "Die-kun I'm here, in this god forsaken hole" Shinya said.

Die walked over to the hole and looked in it and sure enough their was Shinya. "Shin-chan, are you okay." Die asked staring at the boy in the hole.

"Yea, I'm okay Die-kun." Shinya said.

Die was shocked Shinya never called him Die-kun, ever. "Did you hear what I said?" Die asked praying to God that Shinya didn't cause if he did and Shinya didn't like him their friendship would be over.

"Hai." Shinya said not looking at Die

"Here." Die held out his hand to Shinya to pull him out

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They were quiet the entire night. No one suspected anything wrong, well maybe they thought something was wrong with Die but that's another story. When it came time for lights out everyone said their good nights and went to sleep, except for Die and Shinya. Neither talked to each other that night. The silence scared Die. Shinya hadn't said anything about his confession. Shinya didn't want to say anything to Die. He couldn't tell Die that he loved him. He didn't know why but he couldn't

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

They were swimming. Today Kaoru planned swimming. Why? The world may never know. They all just assumed it was a chance to see Toshiya with out shirt on. Kyo was attacking the fish in the lake screaming 'Die Fish Die' and Shinya was sitting on the sidelines.

"Hey Shinya." Die said sitting next to him only to get a nod of acknowledgement. "You know what?" Die asked

"What?" Shinya said meekly only to recive a kiss on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinya stared at Die for a moment, the spot on his cheek tingling. Shinya brought his hand up to touch it. He wasn't thinking clearly, he could just feel Die's lips on his cheek, again and again. He didn't even notice the words that came out of his mouth

"I hate you." Shinya said tears filling his eyes. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "I hate you so much Ando Daisuke. You think you can waltz right into my life and play with my heart deciding that you like, after all that teasing you put me through. You think I'm going to like you. Well you know what. Fuck you. Fuck you and all those damned games you played with my heart. I don't know what caused me to like you before but I realized that you're a self-centered fucker who only cares about himself. Why don't you go fuck one of those damned fan girls and get the hell out of my life." Shinya said he could feel tears running down his cheeks as hobbled, not ran, away. He would've moved faster if it wasn't for his ankle.

Die sat there shocked. Shinya just ejected him. He couldn't believe it. He was Ando Daisuke no one rejected him damnit. He was not going to take this lightly. He stood up and followed Shinya. It didn't take long to catch him considering that he was hobbling. Die grabbed Shinya's wrist only to have the smaller boy pull away from him.

"Shinya Listen to me." Die said in a calming voice

"Go away." Shinya said only to have Die pull him closer.

"Shinya, listen to me." Die said, he pulled the smaller male closer to his chest.

"Die let me go." Shinya had his face buried in Die's shirt; he could feel the tears running down his cheeks again.

"No, I'm never going to let you go okay. I've always wanted this. I've always wanted to hold you in my arms, now that I have you I'm never letting you go." Die said he could feel the tears in his eyes.

"I hate you, I hate you." Shinya sobbed into Die's shirt. "I hate you so much."

"I know you do but that won't stop me from holding you. Ever since I first met you there was something that I was drawn to about you. I loved you and I still love you Shinya. You can hate me all you want but I won't let go." Die said, he was doing a good job of keeping those tears in his eyes.

Shinya collapsed against Die, crying his heart out. He couldn't hate Die no matter how much he said it he couldn't hate him.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The trip back to Tokyo was somewhat quite, Die was holding Shinya, the smaller male resting his head on Die's shoulder. Toshiya was still running his mouth a hundred miles per minute, and Kyo was still asleep.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"So you're telling me the entire time you didn't have extra underwear?" Shinya asked Die as he watched the older male unpack.

"Yup, wanna see the ones that I wore the entire time?" Die asked

"No." Shinya said flatly

"To bad." Die said before tackling the smaller boy onto the bed.

"Get off of me Die Now." Shinya said hitting the older boy before being enveloped in a kiss.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kaoru watched as his boyfriend unpack all of his muddy clothes. A majority of them were designer.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Kyo had somehow managed to take all of his subjects back to the city to live with him in his apartment.

"Yes Yes. I know were supposed to kill the moron. But it didn't work out as I wanted it too." Kyo said nodding his head at his subjects.


End file.
